ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bye Bye Forever
Plot The episode starts with Sir Connor running down a corridor. Moto is taking a nap in his car, and Jaden is surrounded by Forever Knights. Forever Knight: Put your hands in the air and fall on your knees. Jaden: Hm. How about I put my hands in the air and you guys kneel before me? His eye becomes black with a purple ring, and his arm becomes very muscular with grey fur and sharp claws. Jaden open his mouth and emits a purple ultrasonic howl that knocks the soldiers in the center. The others fire at him, but the boy rushes against them. He grabs one and throws him knocking three. Two Forever Knights appear behind the boy and fire. Jaden jumps in the air dodging the lasers and hits the knights with his claws destroying their armors. He then howls against the ground creating a powerful sound wave that throws the knights in different directions and breaks the windows of the building. Jaden looks around seeing only smoke, broken glass and unconscious knights lying everywhere. Jaden: No kneeling? I can live with it. His eye and arm turn normal once again. He runs out the building and gets in the car. Jaden: Do it! Moto, waking up: Uh, what? Jaden hits him in the face and takes the detonator from him. Soon the whole building explodes. Moto: Ha, take this Forever Losers! Jaden is sitting next to him looking outside the car. He looks at the rear view mirror and sees a man in knight armor with long black hair aiming at the car with a giant gun on his shoulder. Jaden’s eyes wide and he reaches for Moto. Moto: What the- Just then a red beam goes through the car which explodes. Connor looks at the burning piece of crap and smirks. Jaden: Oy. Connor turns at the side and sees Jaden dashing against him. The boy kicks the knight in the chest knocking him on the ground. Jaden: So, someone survived? Connor: Lucky for me I found out you plan and escaped through the backdoor. Jaden raises an eyebrow. Jaden: And you didn’t tell the others about the bombs because? Connor: If I did they would escape too, and then I wasn’t going to become the king! Jaden: ... Awesome logic we got there... I had no idea that the new generation is so greedy for power. Hope you have a good time being a king in the underworld! Connor smirks. Connor: Same to you. Jaden turns and sees a tank aiming at him. He looks down at Connor, who kicks him in the leg and then in the face knocking him back. Jaden: Damn yo- The tank fires a laser beam sending Jaden into a building. Connor jumps on the tank and it opens revealing three knights inside. Connor: Fire again! Forever Knight: But, the police is coming! Connor: Then let’s get out of here! He jumps in the tank and it drives away. Moto then shows from inside a building and runs to where Jaden was fired. The latest gets out the building with his right hand now being covered by green diamonds. It turns back to normal and he massages his neck. Jaden: That hurt a bit. Moto: Let’s get out of here, the police is coming! Jaden: Already? He tries to transform his hand, but instead purple sparks come out of it making him feel some pain. Jaden: Overloaded. This beam really is something. Moto: What now then? Jaden grabs Moto by the shoulder and runs back into the building. Scene end Three boys are talking while walking toward a red car. Jaden and Moto jump out a window and land if front of them. The boys look in awe, as the two criminals turn around and look at the car. Moto: This one should do it. Jaden nods. Jaden: But first we must speak with the owners. He points at the three boys. Moto: Let me talk. He fires a yellow energy beam from his hand knocking the middle one. The other two move to reach the pistols on their belts. Jaden jumps over one of them kicking him in the chin and knocking him. Moto takes out the last one with another beam. Jaden kneels in front of them searching for the key. Moto: Thanks for the understanding. Jaden shows him the key and they get in the car with the purple haired boy on the place of the driver. The car speeds off. Moto: (looks out the window, behind them) Uh, cops on our tail! Jaden: Driving! Moto: (sigh) Got it then. He shows from the window and fires a beam that hit a police car, blowing up the engine. Moto: Buy yourself a car already! (fires another beam) Do you know how much money it takes to buy myself a new car? Jaden: I know. This is why I prefer when your cars get blown up. Moto: Clever. Jaden: Are we going in the base now? Moto: Like hell. That knight will pay for blowing up my car. Jaden: Whatever. He turns on the radio. Reporter: And now, the recent news. A tank is noticed on the main highway! Moto: The main highway? Damn, they are getting out the city! Jaden speeds more, and they soon lost the cops. Moto: We lost them. He looks up, and sees the tank on the bridge over the streets. Moto: We found him! He aims at the tank. Jaden: Don’t! Moto fires, but the beam doesn’t even leave a scar on the tank. However it was enough for the two to be noticed. The tank aims at the car. Jaden: Idiot! He enters the other lane right before the beam him them. Jaden sees a truck coming toward them and returns on their lane. Moto fires again without a result. The tank then fires in return. Jaden jumps on the brakes. The car stops and the beam hit the street in front of it. Jaden: Stop firing! He speeds again trying not to lose the tank from sign while dodging the laser beams. Jaden’s hand then turns black with green lines all over itm merging with the car, making it faster. Moto: Wow! Jaden: You take from here. He let go of the steering wheel and climbs on top of the car. His right hand returns to its normal shape and then becomes green. Jaden jumps creating a shockwave that made Moto lost control over the car for a second. The purple haired boy lands on the side of the bridge. The tank fires, but Jaden jumps dodging and lands on it. Jaden: I’m back! The top of the tank opens and Connor shows with his gun. He fires, but Jaden jumps on a car behind the tank dodging. Another beam comes, but the boy jumps on another car with the former one getting blown up. Smoke comes out Connor’s cannon. Connor: Smash him! The tank crashes into the car. Jaden jumps, right before it gets smashed. He lands in front of the tank and starts running away from it with a smirk on his face. The armored vehicle speeds after him. Jaden looks back and sees the tank’s cannon preparing to fire. He moves to the side. The beam hits the street throwing Jaden off the bridge. Suddenly the time slows down and everything takes a purpled-out appearance. Jaden’s right eye becomes black. Inside his mind a purple hologram of Crashhopper appears. A line come out of it and goes under a picture of Moto, then a picture of the tank, a picture of Connor and in the end a purple hologram of Diamondhead. The time then returns back to normal and Jaden smirks. He falls on his back and gasps, right before he kick himself off the ground, flips in the air, lands on his legs and jumps right before a red car goes through him. Jaden lands on top of the car which is driven by Moto. Moto: What’s up? Jaden: Take out the cannon! Moto: How? Jaden: Do it! Moto sighs. He looks out the window and sees the tank aiming for them. Moto jerks the wheel, and the car makes a 180 degree turn. He pulls his hand out the window and fires a beam, which hits the canon in the center while still loading, destroying it. Jaden jumps once again, but this time reaches over the tank. He lands in and all the Forever Knights aim at him with their blasters. A mad smile appears on Jaden’s face as his arm turns into the diamond one and he hits the floor. Giant green diamonds come out the tank with blood on some of them. Jaden jumps out the tank and it explodes. The boy turns to look at his creation with Connor’s cannon in his hand. Jaden: This tank could be pretty useful actually. Eh, too late for this. He jumps off the bridge and lands next to the red car with Moto waiting outside. Moto: Well? Jaden: Mission completed. Moto: Cool. Let’s roll out then. Scene end The car stops next to an old shop with broken windows. Moto and Jaden open the door and enter it revealing a large modern hall inside. A large green alien with four yellow eyes is sitting behind a deck in the end of the hall. He is readying something on an alien-like tablet when notices the two boys. Alien: De-Spacer, Moto! Good to see you! Moto: You have a very busy day I see, Lowdo. Lowdo: Everyone is on a job! Moto: Yeah yeah, I was just joking. Lowdo, sighing: I will never understand humans. Jaden: Then don’t try. The boys sit on the chairs against the deck where the alien is. Lowdo: What will it be? Jaden: The usual. Moto: I won’t drink. Lowdo: Too bad, fewer money for me then, he-he-he. He puts a glass full of some green liquid in front of Jaden who silently takes it and turns to the side. Lowdo: So, why did you came here anyway? Moto gives him an alien-like tablet. Moto: We finished our job. Lowdo: Took it last, finished it first, eh? This sounds just like you guys. He takes a pencil-like device and presses it against the tablet. Its screen turns green for a few seconds, and then a gray suitcase teleports on the deck. Moto opens it. Lowdo: Well? Moto: Everything here. Lowdo: Good. He looks at the canon that Jaden carries. Lowdo: What is this? Jaden: Some extra money. Take it. He gives it to Lowdo who takes it and looks it all over. Lowdo: Wow, pretty powerful gun. Moto gives Jaden a bag full with something heavy. Moto: Divide 50 on 50, right? Jaden nods. He takes the bad, puts his free hand in his pocket and starts walking away. Jaden leaves the shop, and puts on his headphones, before going home. The camera zooms out and shows the sky. The End. Events *The Forever Knights are destroyed again. *Lowdo makes his first appearance. Characters *Jaden Purpnil *Moto Kusori *Lowdo (first appearance) Villains *Forever Knights (destroyed) **Sir Connor (deceased) Aliens Used *Blitzwolfer (first use) *Fasttrack (first use) *Diamondhead (x2) *Upgrade (first use) *Crashhopper (first use) Category:Episodes